1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam analyzer and analysis method analyzing with high resolution and high sensitivity an element included in a sample by use of a charged particle beam.
2. Description of Related Arts
Known as an X-ray analysis technology in a nanometer-order region is an S(T)EM-EDX or an S(T)EM-WDX that divides an X-ray generated from a local region to which an electronic beam is irradiated while a microfine probe is scanned on a sample. (EDX; Energy Dispersive X-ray Spectroscopy, WDX; Wavelength Dispersive X-ray Spectroscopy). The S(T)EM-EDX or the S(T)EM-WDX is a equipment that has an energy-dispersive X-ray detector (EDX) or a wavelength dispersive X-ray detector (WDX) equipped with a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or a scanning transmission electron microscope (STEM). An X-ray division technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-294168, an X-ray focusing technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-93316, and an X-ray analysis technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-17350.
The EDX detector uses as a detector a lithium drift silicon semiconductor detector or, in recent years, a silicon drift detector (SDD), and parallel detection can be performed by dividing with a multi-wave high spectroscope a pulse signal generated by the semiconductor detector. Used for the WDX is a detector that detects a diffraction grating for monochromatic and a monochromatic X-ray, thus resulting in serial detection that achieves detection while driving the diffraction grating and the detector. The WDX detector, compared to an energy resolution of 120 eV of the EDX detector, has an energy resolution of several electron Volts to several tens of electron Volts which is high by one digit or more, and avoids overlapping of X-ray spectra, thus permitting highly-sensitive analysis.
Equipped with the WDX detector is an X-ray condensing lens called a multi-capillary X-ray lens 1 (or poli-capillary X-ray lens) shown in FIG. 1 for the purpose of detecting with a high yield X rays generated radially from a point of a sample to which an electronic beam has been irradiated (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-294168). The multi-capillary X-ray lens is structured to have several hundreds of thousands to several millions of glass tube (capillaries 2) with a diameter of approximately several um, and as shown in FIG. 2, an X-ray 3 entering into the capillary is discharged from a latter part surface of the multi-capillary X-ray lens 1 while repeatedly totally reflected in the capillary 2. Typically, the multi-capillary X-ray lens equipped with the WDX has discharge surface sides of the latter part of the multi-capillary X-ray lens 1 formed in parallel to each other as shown in FIG. 1 for the purpose of entrance of an X-ray parallel to the diffraction grating of a flat-plate shape.